


[Podfic of] Devil in the Details

by Podcath



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: ChuckleVoodoos' summary: Franklin Philip Nelson is born with a bright smile and the word Devil burned over his heart.Recorded for #ITPE2017 for litra





	[Podfic of] Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil In The Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925072) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



Devil in the Details  
**Author:** [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos)  
**Fandom:** Daredevil  
**Pairing:** Matt/Foggy  
**Length:** 1:18:08  
**Beta:** [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Radiohead, Karma Police  
**Mediafire link to mp3:** [ MP3 (34.1)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oa3hl32c3elpczw/DD%20-%20ChuckleVoodoos%20-%20Devil%20in%20the%20Details%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.zip)

**Streaming on[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yKkq9cMESx9aWXpISt8-Qi0SOzy72BYW) ******

********

****

  



End file.
